With continuous development of display technologies, types of display devices are developed continuously, for example, continuous development of novel display devices such as a 3D display, a near-to-eye display device and a light field display, and diversified application requirements are met.
In certain situations, difference of different video frames comprised in a video affects a visual effect of its displayed content, for example, difference of different video frames possibly causes phenomena such as a stuck screen, lag, judder, or trailing during video display of the display device, and a poor visual effect is caused.